1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel phenyl tetrahydronaphthylcarboxylate derivatives, and more specifically to such a phenyl tetrahydronaphthylcarboxylate derivative represented by the following formula (I): ##STR2## wherein A is a direct bond, or a lower alkylene, vinylene or imino group; B is a direct bond, a lower alkylene or --NH-lower alkylene group, or an --OCH.sub.2 CO-- residual group; and R is a lower alkyl group, with the proviso that A and B are not direct bonds simultaneously, and A, B and R are not a lower alkylene group, a direct bond and a methyl group, respectively, at the same time.
2. Prior Art
Numerous phenyl esters have been previously found by the present inventors which can exert remarkable chymotrypsin inhibitory effects (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 38243/1983).
The present inventors have further synthesized a series of compounds analogous to such phenyl esters and have determined their physiological activities. Through these research efforts leading to this invention, it has been discovered that phenyl tetrahydronapthylcarboxylates of the formula (I) above and their acid addition salts have more excellent inhibitory effects on chymotrypsin.